


Mi héroe

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Andy's Dinosaur Adventures (TV), Las dino aventuras de Andy
Genre: Andy's Dinosaur Adventures, Andy's Prehistoric Adventures, Andy's Wild Adventures, F/M, Haty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Andy regresa al pasado para resolver sus problemas, pero su asistente Jenny no se atreverá a dejarlo sólo está vez.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Las aventuras de Andy no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni escenas. Este sólo es un (y quizá el primero y muy probablemente el único) fanfic de la serie. No se ustedes, pero yo siempre quise verlos juntos xd

—tres centímetros... ¿Cúbicos o cuadrados?— preguntó el peli negro.   
—Amm... Supongo que cuadrados, Andy— dijo la joven asistente que más parecía ser la compañera del peli negro.   
—Entonces serán... Tres más doce— murmuró.   
—Quince, Andy— sonrió la joven subiendo sus gafas más sobre el puente de su nariz.   
—Si, quince.. Gracias Jenny— le sonrió cálidamente.

Ambos caminaban por los extensos pasillos del museo natural. El peli negro observaba a su asistente mientras esta respondía sus preguntas obvias sobre el trabajo. Se dirigían a la nueva exhibición que les habían asignado el día anterior. Trabajarían en un tipo de insectos prehistóricas que tenían de nombre _Meganeura_.

—bien Andy, conseguí una libélula que podemos exponer como muestra— saca la cajilla de madera y se la acerca a Andy quien se agacha más cerca de ella para observar mejor —¿podrías arreglar el follaje de la exhibición mientras yo configuro el holograma?— sonrió Jenny colocando la caja de madera que contenía la libélula en las manos de Andy.   
—Por supuesto— dió media vuelta y dejó la cajita en un pedestal para luego concentrarse en las hojas y helechos de la exhibición. No se dio cuenta de cómo una de sus manos tiró de la tapa de dicha caja, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que el insecto pudiera recuperar su libertad.   
—¿Sabes Jenny?— dijo sin mirarla.   
—Dime— murmuró ella tecleando en su portátil sin separar sus ojos de la pantalla.   
—Haty hizo una exhibición así una vez— agitó unas plantas quitándoles algunos guijarros que tenían entre las hojas.   
—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y que ocurrió para que nos viéramos en la necesidad de construir otro?—

  
Andy sonrió para si mismo. Le encantaba la forma en que su joven asistente hablaba tan madura mente. —mi torpeza— suspiró.   
Inmediatamente Jenny alejó sus ojos de la pantalla y, dejando todo a un lado todo, se acerco a su amigo y superior.

  
—Oww Andy...— lo envuelve en un tierno abrazo que hace que el mayor se paralice los primeros segundos antes de corresponder con una ternura igual sosteniendo la pequeña cintura de su asistente. —Seguro no fue tu culpa— una de sus manos subió acariciando la espalda de Andy quien suspiró ante el escalofrío.   
—G-gracias Jenny... Pero, si fue mi culpa— la joven lo soltó y lo miró con esos ojos castaños que tan hipnotizado le tenían.   
—¿y se puede saber por qué?—  
—Me gustaría contarte— miró su reloj en la muñeca —Pero se hace tarde y la señora Picols vendrá a supervisar nuestro trabajo y si no esta terminado... —  
—Oh si, tienes razón— saltó la joven regresando a su portátil y echando una mirada de soslayo sobre la caja de madera congelándose en su lugar.   
—A-andy... —  
—¿Pasa algo Jenny?— el peli negro continuaba limpiando y colocando más plantas.   
—L-la libélula—  
—¿Qué pasa con ella?—  
—Andy, míralo por ti mismo—

El mayor se voltea y experimenta uno de sus ataques de pánico diarios.   
—la-la-la libélula... ¡No está!—  
—Eso ya lo sé, Andy— respondió igual de asustada la joven.   
—Oh cielos... pensemos... Tal vez podemos encontrar otra— dijo al azar.   
—No hay tiempo. La señora Picols se molestará si no lo ve terminado—

Un chillido estridente captó la atención del mayor que sonrió esperanzado como todas las otras veces.   
—¡Eso es!— grita dando un saltito .   
—¿Que es, Andy?— la joven  pregunta.   
—¿Eh? Ah si. Quédate aquí Jenny y... Sigue configurando la... Eso— dicho y hecho salió disparado hacia el pasillo sin hacer caso de los gritos de su joven asistente.   
Corrió y corrió hasta encontrar un ropero que abrió apresurado para comenzar a sacar su contenido. —Chaleco— se lo coloca. —mochila— dijo poniéndose dicho objeto. —sombrero— pronunció colocándoselo sobre su cabello negro lleno de pequeños espirales. —y... Gizmo— se coloca un guante con una pantalla en la muñeca y sale disparado hacia los pasillos de nuevo.

  
Llegó a una esquina en la que una especie de reloj cucú antiguo de unos dos metros adornaba la pared. Este reloj era diferente a cualquier otro puesto que tenía en vez de números, figuras de pequeños dinosaurios. Andy lo contempló antes de decir en voz alta y despacio: _llévame a la época del Meganeura_. Del reloj se desprendió un aura color azul que atrapaba al que la viera. Cuando este estaba apunto de absolverlo sintió un fuerte jalón de su ropa que no impidió que fuera tragado por el antiguo objeto.   
Imágenes de un paisaje cambiante, árboles, montañas y ciertas criaturas, pasaron frente a sus ojos antes de ser escupido en un charco de barro.

  
—¡Ohg! que asco— exclamó. Sintió un peso sobre su espalda que lo asustó pero no se intentó mover por su gran experiencia en situaciones como estas.   
—¿A-andy?— esa voz lo dejó aun más confundido.   
—¿pero Jenny que haces aquí?— carraspeó.   
—Vi lo que pasó y me asuste... Creí... que te pasaría algo...— algo se removió dentro del mayor. ¿Jenny preocupada por su seguridad? Sonrió inconscientemente y una gran cantidad de barro se coló a su boca. La joven bajó de su espalda hundiéndose en el barro manchando sus lindos zapatos de un sucio tono marrón —pero parece que estas bien. Y como no te veo ni un poco perturbado, supongo que sabes lo que ocurre, ¿no?— se movió tomando la mano de su superior para ayudarlo a levantarse arrastrándolo hasta la orilla del charco.

  
Era muy sorprendente para Andy que Jenny no estuviera asustada y se lo estuviera tomando con tanta calma. Solo una vez había intentado mostrarle a alguien esta maravillosa maquina del tiempo. Esa había sido Haty. Sin embargo ella se había puesto histérica y se desmayó cuando un centrosaurius la empujó fuera del nido de sus crías.... Andy alejó dichos recuerdos casi de una manotada.   
—Si, si lo sé Jenny— apretó ligeramente las delicadas manos de su asistente —Ese reloj me ha traído de vuelta al pasado desde mi primer día de trabajo en el museo. Siempre que hay problemas, esta es mi forma de solucionarlos—  
—Sabía que esa interesante manera de arreglarlo todo yéndote dos segundos y ya, no era normal— rió observando un terosaurio volar sobre sus cabezas.   
—¿y pues que te parece la prehistoria?—  
La chica sonrió y comenzó a saltar de emoción por toda la orilla dando gritillos de felicidad. —¡Esto es increíble! ¡No sabes cuanto eh soñado con una experiencia como esta!—

La gran sonrisa de la asistente contagió inmediatamente a Andy haciendo que este sonriera junto a ella. Pronto ambos saltaban y gritaban de felicidad.   
Hasta que Andy recordó que no tenían todo el día.   
—Espera Jenny— agarró sus hombros y luego los lados de su cabeza obligándola a verlo a los ojos.   
—Jenny, esta aventura tiene límite de tiempo, debemos ir por la Meganeura antes de que sea hora de irnos—

Sus ojos se conectaron como lo habían hecho desde aquella vez que se conocieron.   
Jenny fue la que quiso dar el primer paso, comenzando a subir lentamente parándose en puntillas acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios.   
Cuando ocurrió...

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy regresa al pasado para resolver sus problemas, pero su asistente Jenny no se atreverá a dejarlo sólo está vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las aventuras de Andy no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni escenas. Este sólo es un (y quizá el primero y muy probablemente el único) fanfic de la serie. No se ustedes, pero yo siempre quise verlos juntos xd

Entonces ocurrió...   
Un estridente rugido, los sobresalto rompiendo la trayectoria de sus labios. Andy reconoció el sonido como si lo hubiera escuchado tanto como los trinares de los petirrojos de su ventana. 

—Un _Deinonicus_ — dijo aterrado.   
—¿¡QUEE?!— grita Jenny asustada —¿pero que no los _Deinonicus_ vivieron en el periodo cretáceo temprano?—  
—¡Efectivamente, Jenny! ¡has estudiado los libros que te presté!— dijo orgulloso de su asistente sonriéndole.   
—Pero Andy, si es un _Deinonicus_ real y como dijiste que cazan en grupo...—  
—Significa que habrá un grupo de _Deinonicus_ hambrientos—  
—Dispuestos a devorarnos—  
Andy volvió a sonreír a pesar de la situación. Su asistente y alumna lo estaba superando. No podía estar más feliz y orgulloso.

  
—Vamos Andy, debemos escondernos— chilló la joven. Lo agarró de las manos y lo Jaló para que la siguiera.   
—Espera Jenny, no conoces estos lugares— trató de decir el morocho siendo arrastrado por la orilla de un lago donde un enjambre de libélulas zumbaban y volaban sobre sus cabezas.   
—Tu tampoco los conoces ¿o me equivoco?— dijo ella.   
—Touché— dijo Andy riendo tratando de ponerse al lado de su asistente —Pero ya he estado aquí antes y sé a ciencia cierta que hay una cueva si giramos ahora en ese árbol— dijo exhausto.   
Jenny se detuvo en seco parando para respirar un poco. Andy no fue tan preciso al parar y derrapa en el lodo de la orilla del lago yéndose de narices contra el agua. Jenny se da cuenta de que su superior no podía nadar y que se estaba ahogando por la forma en que salpicaba dando manotadas al agua. La joven no perdió tiempo y quitándose la camiseta, las gafas y las bambas se lanza al lago para rescatar a Andy.

* * *

 

Bajo un atardecer con colores variados y exuberantes, un hombre y una joven estaban sentados en el interior de una cueva mientras el mayor trataba de prender una miseria fogata con yesca y piedras.   
—Gracias... de nuevo— dijo Andy ruborizado.   
Realmente le avergonzada pensar que Jenny se vio en la necesidad de salvarlo y que además se quitó la camiseta del uniforme de trabajo.   
La joven que había estado observando los _terosaurios_ volar en círculos, tal vez en una especie de danza de apareamiento, pero igual no dejaba de ser hermoso; prestó atención al ruborizado Andy que se esforzaba en chocar dos rocas para hacer chispas. 

—No tienes porque agradecerlo— sonrió la peli negra —Pero fue mejor, pudimos quitarnos el barro ¿no?— le dió un ligero empujón bromeando. Andy sonrió sintiendo un choque eléctrico con el roce de la piel de su asistente. Asintió sin mirarla, aun sentía vergüenza por lo sucedido.   
—Andy— murmuró Jenny sentándose junto a él.   
—¿Que-que pasa Jenny?— respondió nervioso por la cercanía que la peli negra le ofrecía.   
—¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para regresar?— preguntó empujando sus gafas hacia arriba en el puente de su nariz.   
Andy empezó a dar choques más rápidos con las rocas tratando de encender la fogata antes de que otra cosa ocurriera.

  
—Yo siempre me tardo unas cuantas horas, ocho por lo mucho. Pero cuando entran más de una persona el tiempo se duplica— dijo sonriéndole hasta que el recuerdo de Haty asalta su mente de nuevo. Con un movimiento rápido logró producir suficientes chispas para encender la yesca.   
—¿Ya has traído a alguien más?— pregunta curiosa.   
—Si...— la mirada nostálgica de Andy lo delata —...A Haty— murmuró.

  
Jenny no pudo ocultar su sorpresa —¡Woo! ¿en serio? ¿Y como lo tomó?— se acerca más a la llama dorada que crecía entre unos palitos que Andy colocaba uno a uno haciendo una especie de pirámide.   
—Em... — Andy se levanta y camina hacia la entrada de la cueva para cubrirla con las hojas de palma súper grandes que lograron arrancar para mantenerse más o menos seguros de los _Deinonicus_.   
—¿Qué tan malo fue?— Jenny ya había captado el punto.   
—Se desmayo y un _centrosaurius_ estuvo a nada de aplastarla— dijo el morocho expresando toda su frustración y dándole una manotada a la pared arrepintiéndose al instante —roca estúpida— murmuró agarrándose la mano.   
—¡¡Oh Dios!!— exclamó ella fijando sus ojos en el fuego —Tu la amabas ¿cierto?— dijo tristemente tras meter una última hoja seca sobre la fogata que ya era grande y lo suficientemente acogedora para calentarlos a ambos. Andy sonríe recordando con tristeza esos sentimientos que ya no eran más que recuerdos.

Amó en su momento a Haty, igual como amó a esa chica que le regalo a Kitt su gata, también como ahora ama a Jenny. Pero ese fascinante sentimiento por su asistente va más allá del afecto fraternal o el simple cariño entre superior y auxiliar. Si se ponía a pensarlo, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y tan lindo por nadie excepto por Jenny.

—La quería, si— algo en Jenny se rompió sin que su rostro lo demostrara, algunas chicas son muy buenas ocultando sus emociones ya que cuando no lo hicieron fueron lastimadas o se han burlado en sus caras. Jenny era una de ellas. Tenía experiencia en lo que a dolor se refiere, ya le era normal sentirlo y aún más normal tener que esconderlo. —...pero sabes, fue un error— dijo el morocho yendo a sentarse a su lado.  
Jenny levanta su vista para ver a los ojos a su superior.  
—¿A que te refieres con eso?— preguntó conectando sus ojos de nuevo.  
—hay personas que llegan para quedarse... y otras solo pasan de lrgo, para enseñarte lecciones... siempre sentí una gran fascinación y admiración por Haty... pero ella no era para mi...—  
  
Andy observaba a los ojos a Jenny perdiéndose en lo hermosos y castaños orbes que a la luz de la fogata se veían rojizos y misteriosos. Jenny, por el contrario miraba los labios de su superior que ardían en pación por un beso. Poco a poco se fueron acercando cerrando con suavidad los ojos para que el momento fuera mas intimo. Cuando sus bocas estaban por tocarse Jenny despego un ojo fijándose en Andy. Sus ojos cerrados y ceño ligeramente fruncido dándole un aspecto masculino y muy atractivo. Quería besarlo, quería mostrarle cuanto lo amaba... ¿Pero que tal si las cosas entre ambos cambiaban?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy regresa al pasado para resolver sus problemas, pero su asistente Jenny no se atreverá a dejarlo sólo está vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las aventuras de Andy no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni escenas. Este sólo es un (y quizá el primero y muy probablemente el único) fanfic de la serie. No se ustedes, pero yo siempre quise verlos juntos xd

Andy esperaba pacientemente con sus ojos cerrados y el corazón golpeando su pecho. Jenny se había apartado un poco mientras pensaba y luego de un momento le llamo la atención suavemente.

—A-andy...— dijo y el morocho la miró asustado.

—¿Hice algo malo?— murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—No, nada en absoluto— se apresuro a decir —Pe-pero ya debemos ir a dormir si queremos estar despiertos mañana—

Andy solo asintió callado tragándose sus palabras, sus sentimientos e ilusiones. La verdad que nunca pensó en enamorarse de su asistente y él tampoco lo creía correcto, ademas no quería ser rechazado, no otra vez y justo ahora, se mostró vulnerable por un segundo y también fue rechazado esa era la razón de su soltería siendo tan mayor. Suspiró sentándose en una roca, no dormiría por ahora debía estar alerta por los peligros aunque él no podría hacer nada en contra de un dinosaurio asesino.

Jenny se metió en una bolsa de dormir quitándose sus gafas y cerrando sus cansados ojos concentrándose en dormir y no pensar en el casi beso de segundos atrás, pero, Andy estuvo por besarla también. ¿O solo fue su impresión? 

* * *

  
Andy se levantó temprano, a las cinco de la mañana para ser exacto, eso indicaba el guizmo. Jenny seguía dormida y Andy no tuvo corazón para despertarla, ademas él solo podría capturar la libélula, eso quería creer.

Se puso su armamento, el sombrero, la chaqueta, el guismo y la mochila lo mas a prisa que sus manos torpes de mantequilla le permitieron. Salió de entre las hojas de palmera hasta el lago en donde zumbaban muchas libélulas. Y como la primera vez, una muy grande se posó en una roca húmeda a la orilla del lago para descansar quizás y fue la oportunidad predilecta para Andy que se acercó de apoco con las manos alzadas, listo para atraparla. Pero entonces el insecto volvió a volar y esta vez se detuvo en una roca que sobresalía del agua, un poco más allá en el lago. Andy maldijo en silencio antes de volver a acercarse, caminó con cuidado de roca en roca hasta estar lo más cerca posible de su objetivo. Entonces sus botas se deslizaron en las rocas húmedas y musgosas haciéndolo caer de cara en el lago. Para su suerte pudo sujetarse de las otras rocas que estaban cerca.

De su boca salió un chorro de agua —Okay, no es tan fácil como la otra vez— dijo e intentó subir de nuevo cuando algo turbio y oscuro a unos metros de él en el agua llamó su atención. Andy fue listo, por primera vez en su vida, y salió del agua lo más rápido posible. —Que extraño, eso era muy grande y... en esta época solo habían insectos grandes y muy pocos peces monstruosos— y un _terosaurio_ se posó sobre un nenúfar con mucha naturalidad y entonces un aterrador lagarto de entre 9 y 12 metros de largo, repleto de afilados y enormes dientes salió de entre el agua para atraparlo y luego hundirlo llevándolo al fondo del lago.

Andy se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos. No era posible, es que él mismo había estudiado cada especie y época y sabía con certeza que los _Kronosaurus_ no habían aparecido aún. Primero los _deinonicus_ , ahora un gigantesco _Kronosaurus_ ¿que sería después? Y como siempre, cuando pensaba que no podría estar peor la situación, un rugido devastador lo obligó a taparse los oídos. Mejor dicho, dos rugidos. Andy volteó al origen del ruido y vio, con asombro, a un gran _Tyrannosaurus_ _rex_ y a un aún más grande _Spinosaurus_ , enfrascados en una sangrienta batalla donde el perdedor iba a ser Andy si no salia de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—¡Andy!— escuchó ahora una voz más agradable —Por Dios ¿que piensas que haces?— gritó Jenny jalándolo del brazo. Andy seguía en estado de shock, así que fue Jenny quien se lo llevó a empujones y casi patadas hasta la cueva en donde pasaron la noche horas antes.

—¡Andy! ¡Andy! ¡¡Respóndeme!! ¿¡Te lastimaron!?— dijo la más que preocupada Jenny dándole palmaditas en el rostro a su superior mientras ciertas lagrimas mojaban su camiseta. Andy entonces volvió en sí levantándose de golpe.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí Jenny— dijo entre balbuceos.

—No me digas— dijo ella sarcástica —Pero Andy, esto no es normal, el T-rex ni siquiera había aparecido en este época, mucho menos el _Spinosaurus—_ dijo poniéndose en pie como él.

—Lo sé yo también lo noté... Algo como esto ocurrió cuando traje a Haty— dijo el morocho más para si mismo que para ella.

—¿Y que podemos hacer?—

—Nada... la linea de tiempo dejará de entre mezclarse cuando salgamos de aquí— dijo él —Pero debemos irnos ya, como entramos, con el reloj— Jenny empezó a llorar más fuerte. Andy se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un pequeño abrazo.

—Calma, shh, no te preocupes, de peores situaciones he salido— dijo suavemente y ella se abrazó más a él.

—Si, lo imagino... pero es que no sé como podremos volver al reloj si a lo mejor los dinosaurios ya lo destruyeron con sus peleas—

Andy puso los ojos en blanco un segundo, claro que no había tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad. Era lastimosamente seguro que su única salida estuviera destruida ya. Andy presionó más a la llorosa asistente que no dejaba de sollozar. Como la amaba, y tenerla ahora en sus brazos, era maravillosa, sentir su respiración entre cortada y sus pequeños espasmos producidos por los débiles sollozos. Ya no escuchaba todo el embrollo de la guerra de titanes allá afuera. Parecía que todo desaparecía y solo eran ellos dos por un momento. Pobre Jenny, ella no se merecía un destino como ese. Por primera vez en su vida, Andy estaba dispuesto a ser valiente por alguien más y no solo para salvar su propio pellejo. Sería su heroe.... ¿Pero como?

Ja, ahora tenía la motivación, solo le faltaban los medios para llegar cumplirlo. " _Piensa_ " se dijo mentalmente " _¿Como saliste de los demás embrollos en los que te metió tu estupidez?_ " y la respuesta le llegó como un balde agua helada.

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy regresa al pasado para resolver sus problemas, pero su asistente Jenny no se atreverá a dejarlo sólo está vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las aventuras de Andy no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni escenas. Este sólo es un (y quizá el primero y muy probablemente el único) fanfic de la serie. No se ustedes, pero yo siempre quise verlos juntos xd

—¡¡La mochila de Haty!!— gritó victorioso sorprendiendo a la pobre y llorosa Jenny —Oh, lo siento Jenny pero.. lo tengo, esta llena de cosas útiles—

Y soltando casi a la fuerza a su asistente que ya había parado de llorar con el anuncio de una nueva salida, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Andy se sacó con velocidad la mochila y con manos inquietas se apresuró a sacar lo que fuera que había ahí. Asió lo primero que sintió sacándolo con una expresión de euforia y victoria para después transformarse en una mueca de decepción y tristeza.

—¿Un bistec? ¿Unas bengalas? ¿que se supone que aré con esto?— dijo dejando todo de nuevo en la mochila perdiendo toda la motivación que antes tenía.

—No, Andy, son perfectas, ven vamos— ella tomó toda la mochila y la mano de su superior para sacarlo afuera.

Los titanes, los dinosaurios más grandes y destructivos de la historia seguían peleando y se notaba que no había parado de hacerlo pues todo estaba devastado y reducido a simples escombros. Pero, ahí atrás de la cola del _Spinosaurus_ , estaba el reloj del tiempo. Estaba tumbado y parecía algo enlodado, pero por lo demás seguía bien. Quizás sintió la presencia de los dos viajeros de tiempo, pues su cucu de _terosaurio_ empezó a sonar alarmado otra vez.

—Jenny, ¿Que piensas hacer?— dijo azorado el morocho.

—Hay que distraerlos Andy, vamos pásame el bistec— dijo la ahora más decidida Jenny. Andy dudó un poco pero igual sacó el trozo de carne y se lo entregó a la peli negra que corrió hasta estar cerca de las dos bestias.

—Hey, sabandijas superdesarrolladas— gritó y claramente fue oída por ambos animales que la miraron con ojos de hambre —Vengan por esto— y lanzó el bistec a una distancia prudente del reloj del tiempo. Pero hubo un problema, solo el T-rex fue en busca de la carne. " _Oh no_ " pensaron ambos " _El spinosaurus come mayoritariamente pescado... pero eso no lo hace menos agresivo_ " y entonces el dinosaurio arremetió contra la ahora indefensa Jenny.

Andy no lo pensó mas y corrió para interponerse entre el reptil y su asistente.

—No habrá cena para ti hoy, come moluscos— y le arrojó una bengala encendida a los ojos haciéndolo retroceder.

—Pero Andy, ¿Que haces?—

—Ser héroe, vamos al reloj, que no puedo ser valiente mucho tiempo— dijo ahora siendo él quien jalaba de la mano de Jenny.

Dieron un brusco salto ambos siendo seguidos de cerca por el ahora mucho más irritado _spinosaurus_. El reloj brilló con ese tono azulado atrapándolos en medio del salto y transportándolos de vuelta a su época y al museo. Fueron toscamente escupidos hacia el pasillo del museo de nuevo y entonces ambos se miraron, ¿lo habían logrado? si, tan loco como parecía si lo habían logrado. Se abrazaron felices, eufóricos de volver a San francisco y a su trabajo.

—Andy espera— dijo de pronto ella interrumpiendo el emotivo momento.

—¿Que ocurre? ¿dejaste algo allá?— preguntó confundido.

—¿Que? no— dijo riendo —La _meganeura,_ Andy, nos olvidamos de la libélula— Entonces Andy hizo una mueca de insatisfacción, de verdad había sido tan torpe como para no cumplir su único objetivo del día. Entonces, para su mayor suerte, vio una libélula perfecta volando cerca del reloj.

—Mira Jenny, debió atravesarse cuando saltamos— reía señalándola divertido.

—Oh genial Andy, vamos, tú la atrapas y yo la pongo en la caja— Andy se atrevió por primera vez a tomar la mano de Jenny y mirarla a los ojos.

—Somos un gran equipo—

—Fuiste muy valiente Andy— dijo ella riendo de nuevo acercándose más y él la imito dando otro paso adelante.

—Tu lo fuiste más, Jenny—

Por tercera vez, sus labios estaban por encontrarse, por saborearse y satisfacer ese enorme deseo que los acompañaba desde que se conocieron, desde su primer día juntos. Entonces cerraron sus ojos y ella se puso en puntillas y él se fue agachando, dando un leve apretón en sus entrelazadas manos hasta que el acto se llevó a cabo y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos haciéndolos suspirar y reír por lo bajo de alegría. Por fin podían estar verdaderamente juntos, por fin podían sentirse y disfrutarse. Por fin podían amarse como querían sin miedo a no ser correspondidos. Solo eran ellos... hasta que el reloj tuvo que interrumpirlos grotescamente con un chirrido del cucu terosaurio.

Ambos se sobresaltaron volviendo a la realidad, mirándose ruborizados pero a la vez muy felices, era un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

 

Minutos después la señora Picolls se dirigia a el apartado en el que estaría ubicado la nueva exhibición dedicado a las meganeuras. Como siempre, iba con paso firme y con cierta prisa. Le gustaba ver siempre a ese par de tortolos enamorados que siempre terminaban el día con una gran sorpresa para ella y los que venían a ver el museo.

Recordaba esa vez en la que Haty le rogó despedir a Andy sin razón alguna alegando que él fue la causa de su casi muerte y luego se puso a decir incoherencias sobre dinosaurios y relojes del tiempo. Como no habían pruebas de nada, lo único que estaba en manos de la señora Picolls era separar a Andy de Haty, cambiando sus horarios y ascendiendo al menor que la verdad que ya se merecía un reconocimiento por su trabajo duro. Y la verdad que fue la mejor idea que pudo tener si lo pensaba bien. Jenny y Andy hacían una hermosa pareja y se sentía orgullosa por haberlos reunido.

La señora Picolls sonrió grandemente al entrar y verlos tomados de la mano mientras se sonreían como dos amigos que comparten un maravilloso secreto que nadie más sabía.

—Buenas tardes chicos— dijo disfrutando de sus caras de asombro al ser descubiertos.

—Señora Picolls... Yo... Nosotros...— balbuceó el morocho.

—Calma Andy, Jenny, muéstrenme la exhibición— dijo riendo con la situación tan jocosa de los dos jóvenes enamorados.

* * *

 

Tras un largo día de trabajo, Andy estaba por salir del museo con una Jenny muy feliz a su lado.   
—Je-jenny?— dijo nervioso.

—Si Andy?— dijo risueña.

—Quisieras salir el sábado conmi... —

Un beso contestó todas sus dudas habidas y por haber.


End file.
